


群青与卡特琳娜

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: 暑假被Malleus支去放假的Sebek，跟随着Silver和Lilia父子两人去到他们的宅邸度假，但Silver的怪异举动让Sebek非常在意……
Relationships: Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 8





	群青与卡特琳娜

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，流水账，没刀  
> 清水，花吐症，左右位不分明  
> 卡特琳娜为洋桔梗的一个品种，洋桔梗为龙胆科植物，并不是可以放心食用的植物  
> 哲学书的语句提及参考《蒂迈欧篇》

“跟着他们父子两人去好好享受假期吧。”

被少主大人如此命令，Sebek哪怕是咬碎后槽牙也要强迫自己去执行与他心意相悖的休假。休假，远离少主大人和近卫工作的休假，多么残忍的事实，以至于他收拾行李的时候还对着Malleus的肖像画不住地叹气，劝说安慰着自己的同时还要强忍着不哭出眼泪来。就算是同Silver坐上马车的时候，他也是赌气一样地没有说上什么话，反复翻看手中的哲学书籍怎么也读不进去。去往Lilia府邸的路上，偶然的颠簸和Silver不时的注视让他很难熬，那种单纯又直接的注视，谁都能看出来他像是要说出些什么。

“有话你就直说。”终于失去耐心的Sebek合上了书本，没好气地说道。

年长于他的男孩没能立刻答上来，低下头去犹犹豫豫地在思索什么。“我在想——”突如其来的颠簸让他咬上舌头将话咽了回去。Sebek也顺势撑开了因为颠簸而倒向自己的，那具还沉浸在思考中的身体，轻飘飘的，就像他怪异的举止一样。

接着说下去吧，Sebek默念道。但Silver在那之后只是抱起双臂看向窗外的风景，见此状鳄鱼也不再追问下去，翻过被他反复咀嚼的一页，接着读下去，直到马车停到目的地。

Lilia的宅邸位于王城下的市井之间，大概谁也想不到荆棘谷传说中的骑士会住在这种平平无奇的老宅内，躲在颜料作坊和面包房的夹缝之中 ，被蔓生的植物遮掩得严严实实，连海风也吹不透。搬运行李对于三个精壮男子来说不是什么难事，只是久未居人的老房中泛滥的灰尘和蛛网着实扰人。对实践还不算熟练的两个男孩在经历过一次尘气混合的爆发后，老实地拿起扫帚和毛掸慢吞吞地打扫起来，也没能帮上忙。Lilia做烦了这些事情，弹指间就收拾好了一切，还捧着那些割下来的多余藤蔓，问着两个孩子晚上要不要试试这个。Silver扶上额头冒冷汗，一言不发，Sebek则僵硬地不知所措，脑袋摇得像个卡住的拨浪鼓。好在Silver最后还是鼓起勇气制止了他父亲荒唐的晚餐计划，从破烂堆里翻出一口勉强能用的煎锅，让三人在Sebek留宿的第一夜里吃上了些正常的黄油鼠尾草意面，胃袋安全，入梦香甜。

之后的几天里也没有什么特别的事情发生。即使雇了冰爽的精灵供应冷气，闭塞老宅内的空气也总是难以流通，再加上窗户门缝间涉入的暑气，只是稍稍走快了几步便会止不住地发汗。两个男孩也学着Lilia在白昼中休息一样，待在各自的房间内研究暑假的功课，或是读书，或是做剑身的保养，趁着入夜后稍清凉的时分再去到能透过树木望见海滩的小路上，做负重跑的简单训练，在那之后会步行原路返回。两人之间没有什么可以谈论的东西，往日里他们只用剑来对话就足够了，现在只靠着Silver挤出一句“明天要吃些什么”来勉强维持正常的交流。

“你这家伙怎么还会做饭？”

“……人总要为自己找一条出路。”

Sebek偶尔也会听到对面房间启门的声响，随后是木质楼梯被年轻人压弯脊背的咯吱抗议声，渐行至脚下的楼层。有那么几次他刚好费解于复杂的哲学文句，被这样的动静吸引着放下书本出了房间，从走廊的尽头的小窗那里窥见银色的背影。

Lilia先生是个怪人，Sebek从不将这种不敬的话语挂在嘴边。但只肯雇佣园艺的精灵去精心打理好后花园，却将赖以生存的宅子搁置到结网，怎么说也太怪了一些。那花园没有华丽装饰在其中，只被白色的矮篱包围起来，其中种上了许多料理常用的香草还有大片的各色洋桔梗。角落的位置还栽上了一棵杏树，现在正是果子要成熟的时节，枝头上已经缀上了几颗青涩的小果。Silver就蹲在那棵树下，用反着烈日强光的剪刀，隔断香草和洋桔梗的茎。最一开始Sebek还会因为这种陌生的景象皱起眉头，一脸不屑地走回房间继续看书——他无法理解作为剑士和护卫的Silver为什么会有这样的兴趣，脑子里装满了那未知对面房间的桌上插上一瓶洋桔梗的画面。直到有一次那采集的少年不知为何回过头去对上了鳄鱼窥探的视线，胸腔起伏着抹去下颌的汗水，眯起那双烤化的极光眼睛打量起来Sebek尴尬的表情，随后回过身去又割下一支浅绿的卡特琳娜，便抱着收集好的香草和无刺玫瑰一样的花枝从花园里开出一条径直的路来，快步走回到宅内。Sebek仍站在二楼的走廊内，看着Silver将香草和部分花枝搁置在餐厅中，便捧着剩下的花跑上楼梯，眼睛避开他的视线那样，回到自己的房间去。Silver留在路上的水汽打在他的鼻尖上，Sebek仍觉着心中困惑，却平添了一分释然，叫他稍稍平静下来。

那天的夜跑Silver提前出发了，Sebek在装配手环的时候瞥见鞋柜下面好像多了些什么，伸手去够，拿出几块冰凉的负重用铁块。

“这家伙……”

他没能抑制住心中暴沸的怒气，是对他疏离的怪异举动还是对他懈怠训练的态度，或是两者都有。总是同Silver形影不离的鳄鱼想不出他会去到哪里，只能疾跑在他们锻炼的常规路线上，也没能在来往的人中发现银色。

“夏日当空，银雪消融。”不知道是哪里来的劣等诗人在念叨这类句子。鳄鱼卸下了负重提在手中，绕着城区走了一遭，又去到了海滩，脚踏在白沙上穿梭于分分合合的男女间，最后在脚边觅得了银白的浪花。等到灯火阑珊，汗水湿透衬衫，就擦擦脸上的眼泪，头顶着没有月亮的星空寻找回去的路，身心俱疲。

他也顾不上什么细致的礼节，去关怀老宅嘎吱作响的门和台阶，像只豪猪那样缓慢但炸着刺，弄出各样响声——汗水滴落在木地板的声音，身体蹭过椅子的声音，没有章法的脚步声，气势汹汹地走向Silver卧房的门前，然后轻轻推开那扇门。那银发的少年双手合盖在腹上，在星光下安眠。他的书桌上整齐地摆放在书本，几支花瓣绵密、颜色柔和的洋桔梗被插在玻璃花瓶的清水内，旁边还有两朵干枯的浅色花朵，花蒂根部上生有软嫩的组织，但已经辨不出花朵原本的色彩。

“不要在半夜大吼大叫哦。”神出鬼没的Lilia又一次不知道什么时候就出现在Sebek身后，原本想要斥责叫醒Silver的大吼变成了一声惊呼。这让Lilia为恶作剧的成功感到相当的满足，忍不住捂着嘴巴笑了起来，笑够了就擦擦眼泪，对着惊慌失措的Sebek接着说下去：“那孩子带上剑跑到城外，骑马去到城北丘陵那处破落的观星台了，不知道做了些什么，回来便倒头睡去了。他最近还有些轻度中毒的症状，就不要太苛责他了。”

“轻度中毒？”困惑不解的事情总是一桩接着一桩，Sebek这样想着。

“大概是青春期疾病的缘故吧……”Lilia慈爱地看向沉睡的孩子，走到他的书桌前收去那两朵干枯的花，回过身来垂下那双猩红色的眼睛思索一番，又死盯住那对无辜的金绿眼眸，“不出意料的话，待到夏天结束大概就会好起来了……去洗澡睡觉吧，孩子。”

那晚Sebek没能睡着。他梳洗过后顶着湿漉下垂的浅绿毛发，在Lilia的老宅里留有残灰的书架上寻了一本哲学书篇，端坐在书桌前看了一夜，也没能记下多少内容，但蓝黑夜空中星移斗转的轨迹却明晰地印在他的眼底。

直至天色泛白，有人叩响了他的门，他有些期待地打开，是Lilia大人要叫上他做采购。

“为什么不叫上Silver一起来？”跟在Lilia身后的Sebek从怀中成堆的纸袋里面探出头来，好在哪怕只是“普通”音量的询问也足够让Lilia在闹市中听清楚他在问什么。

“那孩子还有他自己答应下来要去帮忙做的事情。”Lilia用悬浮的魔法将一袋番茄加在了纸袋堆的最上面，“一会回到老宅那边买面包的时候你自然就能看到了。”

Sebek在Lilia进到面包房的时候先走了一步，带着成堆的蔬果肉蛋奶纸袋勉强用身体挤开门，将他们妥善地安置在餐桌后，靠着承重的柱子安静地享受了五秒冷气，用衬衫的下摆擦擦汗后又推开门踏入了濒近正午的蝉鸣炼狱。他需要快些赶到Lilia大人身边保护他的安全，顺便给有个性的老人家提一些正常的购买建议。但让人在意的银发，正在旁边颜料作坊的水缸里淘洗些什么。那双本该握住剑柄的双手，在浑浊的蓝水中拉扯着群青的色胶。Sebek自然听说过这些，荆棘谷产出的青金矿石经过研磨变成细粉，再加入松香等固态的油胶，待到凝固后在放入水中反复地拉扯提纯出无杂质的群青色粉。现在Silver就是在做着提纯的工作，搅动的双手被水浸到泛白，肌肉紧实的小臂上留下不少色水干涸的蓝色印记。顺下颌滴落的汗液缓慢有节奏地打在水面或是水缸的边缘上，额上的汗水或是顺着苍白的脸庞——这让他想起来Lilia关于疾病的奇怪嘱托，汇集在下颌，或是顺着眼皮积蓄在他银色的睫毛上，眨眼扑扇间就会散成小颗的水珠落在缸内，只是越发的沉重，将要盖上他专注无比的眼睛。

“喂……又要睡过去了吗！”

Sebek赶向他的身边。这一次，他趁着一贯乱来的Silver沉睡过去，思绪逃离到比城北的的观星台更远的地方之前，给了他一记响亮的耳光，边大口地呼吸着闷热的空气，边欣赏起Silver捂着脸颊震惊地睁大眼睛的模样，心中没有一丝愧疚，反而泛起糜烂而诡异的愉悦感。

那天的午餐他们也没有再多说些什么话，Sebek在下午研究功课的时候又听见了Silver前往花园的声音，这次他去了很久才回到自己的房间内。快要到晚餐的时间他下楼看了看餐桌上除却香草和插在水中的花枝，浅绿的花瓣上沾染了不少青金的粉末，桌上还多了一小筐杏子。晚餐的番茄意面过后，Sebek和Lilia就坐在餐桌上将超过食量的杏子剥好交给Silver熬成果酱，白日的那次冲突在香甜的杏味和同Lilia的嬉闹中，仿佛不复存在了一般。但Sebek没有办法轻易地将这些抛在脑后，那种不快的情绪反复敲打着他的神经。入夜后他又将那本没读完的哲学书篇带到床上接着读下去。只是书页翻飞间有什么粉尘散向了空气之中，那大概是夜间不知色彩的积灰，他是这样想的。

“痛苦和快乐因而可以这样来看：一种影响强烈地打乱了正常状态，如果这是突然发生的，则是痛苦的；而正常状态的恢复则是快乐的。这是可以感觉到的。如果这个过程是温和的、渐进的，则感受不到。”

鳄鱼那夜的记忆停留在这句话中。再睁开眼睛，便是群青色。

“睫毛，睫毛那里。”银发的青年放下右手的餐包，示意地指向鳄鱼的左眼。

Sebek寻着那份指示去追溯视线内模糊不清的蓝，最后用手指轻轻点去，又将它撵开来。混杂血统的他有着敏锐的嗅觉，不难分辨出，是矿物的味道突兀地混入了烤面包和杏子的香甜空气中。接着映入眼帘的是青金的色粉染蓝了他的指腹，干燥的粉末还没来得及飞向窗子透来的光束中，就被暑气的潮热裹挟，死死压在指腹的纹理间。而这一切都在Silver的凝视下无言的进行着。

“你一定是看那书入了神，”群青的罪魁祸首擅自地开口打破了沉默，“不知什么时候睡了过去，色粉压到眼上了。”Silver露出那样难以察觉的浅笑，如此调侃道。他会知道那看起来既像是嘲笑，又像是关切吗？他大抵是不知道，不知道那令人生厌的表情和他那无可反驳的臆测。Sebek摩挲着那点蓝色，陷入焦躁和平静的死循环中。

“我才不像你那样，会轻易的睡去……懈怠的人类！”也许把那蓝色吃下去会比这种攻击性的言语更有力量，足以抹去Silver轻笑的表情。他看着没再理会自己的银发青年食毕离去的轻快身影，自知木质餐桌前，陪伴他的只剩下餐包、杏子的果酱、蓝还有佐料一样的朦胧晨光。

舔干净咽下去，无论是什么，填满胃袋吧。这样想着的鳄鱼还是老老实实地擦干净手指后继续他的早餐，为着之后有精力同Silver好好谈谈。

“带上你的剑和城外的马匹，你应该也知道的吧，城北丘陵上的破落观星台，我要看看你的剑技有没有生疏。”鳄鱼在夕阳中收紧了竖瞳，威慑一样地注视着被暑热和余晖沾染的银，将属于他的剑塞到他手中。

他们驾着马走在无人的土路上，马蹄带起的烟尘为尚未降温的空气增添了几分燥热。渐灭的天光泼洒在他细碎的银发上，也将斑驳的树影投在Silver爱马油亮的贝母色皮毛上 。Sebek很在意Silver比他仅年长一岁的事情，仅是年长一岁的他早在七岁的时候就掌握了基本的马术，拥有了自己那匹贝母色的温顺骏马。而Sebek现在所骑的暴脾气黑马是他自己在11岁执拗不下的结果，他怎样也不肯接受银发少年的建议去选择那匹红棕色的好脾气姑娘。即使已经相处了五年，胯下的黑马还会在去往观星台的路上故意颠Sebek的屁股，与这匹烈马搏斗的经历让鳄鱼现在能勉强着耐下性子去安抚它。到底也是五分真情五分无奈，黑马读得出他的小心思，也没有多领情。最后还是要靠Silver来解决这些问题，行进在路上的Sebek只觉得这马匹可能不是自己爱马，而是Silver的。

“又露出那幅表情了。”

“哪副？”

“对付不来爱马的表情。”他对上Sebek的视线，眼睛在青红的天色下闪着微弱的光。

Sebek本来还在在意他耳光在他脸颊留下的痕迹，被这样一激反而没了关怀的心思，“也好过你夜里突然驾着‘爱马’去到荒郊野外。”赌气，他很擅长赌气。

就像Sebek一直认识到的那样，Silver不会生气，或者说他很少生气，大多时候他平静着不去理会Sebek的气话。但这次大概是夜色渐浓的缘故，他没能像白日里那样洒脱地逃到Sebek前面，而是难掩伤感地垂下眼眸，让鳄鱼的心随之一沉。“我……”他捂上嘴巴，恍惚地将头别过去，“我需要找到一个没有人的地方……挥剑思考，不然我就会被毒至更深层的地步。”

“为什么做这种乱来的事情……身为Malleus近卫，保持健康是要事，你明明可以同我和Lilia大人去去寻求治愈的药物！”Sebek再无法压抑这份情绪，担忧、愤怒，什么都好，只是希望Silver能看到，哪怕是皱着眉头用那种令人心碎的表情去看他也好。

“疾病不总是像书上写的那样，是因为身体疾病而使灵魂痛苦，”他抚上脖颈，背对着镰刀的弯月和星辉，用那眼内无神采的凝滞极光，向他诉说，“它也有可能是截然相反的，Sebek。”他不再说下去，任由银发挡住他的侧脸，不露出一点情绪，牵制着缰绳让马儿停下来。他们已经到了，原本守护着此处的玻璃圆顶只剩下了锈迹斑驳的黑铁支架，生了铜绿的望远镜筒和玻璃的碎片散落的边缘上，留出中间一片石板的空地，那是Silver来过的痕迹。

Sebek看着那位银色的剑士久违地握上那柄未开刃的钢剑，踏过金属和玻璃的碎块，在那空地的一边勉强摆好架势。他苍白的薄唇轻启，压抑的话语比暑夏的晚风，不，比北境冰洋更加寒冷。

“快些拔剑吧，Sebek，你我已经太久没能如此碰撞了。”

剑士的决斗只是分秒的事情，这也是少有的，Sebek能将剑刃架到Silver颈边的结果。

“是我赢了。”这没能使鳄鱼欣喜于此，打败一个病痛少食的剑士，并不是什么光彩的事情。他本以为自己又将经历一次寻常的失败，但Silver的虚弱显然已经超过了他的想象。Silver就在他面前，手扶着地面坐了下去，连直起腰背的力气也用尽，像棵被雷击倒的树木一样，苟延残喘在星辉和暴雨一样的汗水下。

“很好，”那剑士仍旧低垂着头颅，在喘息咳嗽的间隙中挤出朦胧的话语，“现在你想知道些什么，我会知无不言。”

“……我想知道怎么治好你的疾病。”Sebek收好剑，蹲坐在Silver的面前，将他银色的碎发拨开，仍然无法在他咳嗽时紧闭的双眼中看到他想要的。

“你应该知道，荆棘谷的传说……”那睁开的极光眼眸倒映出浅绿的人影，“真爱之吻可以解除沉睡的魔咒。但我……我需要的不是随便什么人的真爱之吻，我需要的只有……只有你的回应。”群青夜空般的剑士挤出最后一点力气将挡住视线的银色的碎发别在耳后，用手指化开鳄鱼皱起的眉心，抬起眼睛，裸露地注视着他，“但我害怕将你束缚住，Sebek，我们可以是对手，是搭档，但不一定非要成为形影不离的一对。你还有更多的选择权，向Malleus大人示爱，或者是爱上一个漂亮的姑娘或者英俊的男子，组成幸福的家庭。我可能无法控制自己去看向你，但无论如何我也无法用喉咙的病痛要挟你爱上我。” 

“现在是耳光还是亲吻都好，求求你给我回应吧，Sebek。” 

“那，我们试试看。” 

浅绿的孩子紧闭着双眼将嘴唇覆上去，银发少年口内那份孤独苦涩的唾液连同不知色彩、绵密柔和的，血肉滋养的花，混在青金的夜空下，被鳄鱼一并吞入腹中。

fin.


End file.
